


King Sized Bed

by titansatemysoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a last minute decision that Levi should accompany Erwin to the capital, but Levi was sure that their accommodations would have been notified of the change of plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 9 / 13 / 15 - Hi all! I just wanted to say thank you SO MUCH for everyone who has read, given kudo's and left comments on this one shot. Seriously its given me so much support, especially being the first piece of writing that I shared with the general public. I never thought I'd be writing my own fan fiction. Thank you.
> 
> Just a little heads up, I've updated for clarity and typo's. It hasn't changed the story at all though.

It had been a last minute decision that Levi should accompany Erwin to the capital, but Levi was sure that their accommodations would have been notified of the change of plans. He considered jumping over the counter and strangling the receptionist but as usual, his Commander was one step ahead.

"Are there any other available rooms?" Erwin asked. His kind tone but intimidating demeanor terrified the receptionist even more than Levi's show of violence.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we're completely full." If Erwin was frustrated of course, he didn't show it. He just smiled and turned to Levi.

"We'll make do."

Levi scoffed, and felt heat rising from the base of his neck, hoping it wouldn't tint his pale cheeks red. Sharing a room with Erwin Smith. His superior, his commander, his everything but—his friend? Levi wasn't sure. He certainly trusted him, but Levi had never really been the sort to make friends. His squad members had his trust and he had their affection but they didn't exactly have his. He wouldn't even consider Hanji in that moment. Yes, Erwin was the closest thing he had to a friend he decided as they were shown to the room. The attendant bowed low, before hurrying away, cowering under Levi's cold gaze.

Erwin opened the door and this time Levi was sure his cheeks would be red. It was a large room with dark wood. An elegant mahogany dresser stood by the window, a matching desk on the opposite wall, and one, luxury king size bed in the center of the room. He quickly looked at Erwin trying to read his reaction. As usual, he looked calm, and Levi realized this is probably what he'd expected to find.

"I can sleep on the floor," Levi offered, only sounding indifferent.

"That won't be necessary. The bed is big enough."

Levi couldn't argue, and for some reason he found that he was pleased that Erwin had shot him down.

"It late," Levi stated intelligently. "I'm using the bathroom first.” He dropped his rucksack on the dresser top and headed for the bathroom. He brushed past Erwin was he went, sleeves rustling together. Levi felt a tingling in his stomach, and chose to ignore it.

He dragged out his bathroom routine as long as possible. It was difficult though, years of attention to cleanliness had incidentally made him very time efficient. Levi exhaled deeply as he looked in the mirror. He wore a simple white t shirt and beige sleep pants. For the first time ever, Levi wondered if he looked alright. He mentally slapped himself, tousling his hair as if to prove to himself he didn't actually care.

Erwin was lying on the bed, wearing similar nightclothes, leaning back against the headboard, reading some papers. He looked up when he heard Levi and smiled.

"Finished?"

Levi nodded curtly as he approached the bed. It really was large, and a little too high for Levi to simply sit down on so he had to make a slight jump to get up.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Erwin hold back a laugh, which he chose to ignore. When the door to the bathroom shut Levi relaxed. He opted to rest his head on his pillow, stretching out his limbs. His small body barely took up space on the bed even when he stretched his limbs all the way out. If only Erwin wasn't sleeping with him he could stay like this.

Fuck. Erwin was sleeping with him. Levi was sleeping with Erwin. Levi felt his heart start beating slightly faster, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

What if Erwin snored? What is he was a blanket hog? What if he talked in his sleep? Levi was lost in the various ways things could go wrong when Erwin returned.

Erwin stared at him for a moment and Levi realized that he was still spread eagle on the bed. He scrambled backwards, nearly hitting his head on the headboard sitting up.

"Sorry," he said, catching the stutter in his voice just in time.

"It’s alright. Sleep. We have an early start tomorrow." Erwin had walked around to the opposite side of the bed, pulled the covers back, easily sliding in. For the first time, Levi found himself jealous of Erwin's height. He nodded, quickly turning off the light on his side of the bed, but made no move to get under the covers.

"It's cold," Erwin stated. Levi wouldn't look at him, suddenly very interested in the patterns in the ceiling.

"I'm fine."

"Levi."

"I'm. Fine."

Erwin sighed but didn't argue further. After a few unbearably slow minutes, Levi stole a glance in Erwin's direction. He was on his back eyes closed. Even asleep he looked regal and poised, not a hair out of place.

Levi couldn't help but frown and turned away, curling into himself. It was cold, he thought as he started to drift off to sleep. Damn him.

\---

Levi woke to a wonderfully warm pillow under his head. It had been cold without a blanket last night, but his whole body was warm now, and he nuzzled his head into his new source of heat until he heard a low moan from above him. Levi's eyes flew open and when he looked up, he was met with the sleeping face of Erwin. He tried to reel backwards back to the safety of the opposite side of the bed, but found that he couldn’t. During the night not only had Levi decided to use Erwin as a pillow, but Erwin had removed one arm from under the covers and tucked it securely around Levis chest like he was a human teddy bear. Levi tried to free himself again, but Erwin’s arm just tightened even more, pressing Levi flush against his blanket covered side.

Not sure what to do, Levi stole another glance at Erwin’s sleeping face. His brow had furrowed and there was a small frown at the edge of his lips. Levi wondered if he was having a bad dream. Before he could stop himself, he was reaching up with his free arm, and brushed the side of Erwin’s face with the tips of his fingers. It had a slight stubble, but was still soft. Erwin’s expression seemed to soften as he did so and Levi found himself smiling, until Erwin’s eyes fluttered open.

In that moment, Levi’s reflexes seemed to break. He was frozen, snuggled up to Erwin, face flushing, with his hand on his face. Erwin looked down at him for a moment, seemingly confused as to his surroundings, but it only took him a moment to register their current situation.

“Morning Levi.” Levi suddenly had the urge to hit him in the face. How was he so calm? How was he not just as embarrassed as Levi was that they were cuddling in bed? Come to think of it, why was his arm still around him?

Levi sputtered, but words wouldn’t come out. Erwin finally unraveled his arm, and wore an expression Levi refused to believe was reluctance. Levi also ignored the fact that he was somehow disappointed with the loss of contact.

“Morning,” Levi finally managed. He practically flew off the bed and into the bathroom. He leaned against the door, trying to slow his racing heart. Out of all the concerns he had about sharing a room, sharing a bed, waking up in Erwin’s arms had not been one of them. This time, he didn’t drag out his routine, but flew through it. For once, he looked forward to a day full of dry boring meetings. Erwin wouldn’t be able to pay him any attention all day.

They got ready in silence, only speaking when necessary. Despite the silence, Levi didn’t feel quite as awkward as he thought he would, although he was certainly not comfortable. Neither said anything about how they had woken up.

\---

The meetings to consider funding for another expedition had gone on most of the day and into the night. Levi had enjoyed the food they’d been served and nothing else. He wasn’t really expected to participate in these meetings, but he still had to sit in on them, hanging back against the wall, aggressively biting into his drumsticks the entire time. Listening to Erwin wine and dine, schmoozing all the assholes in the interior made his skin crawl. It didn’t matter that Levi understood why it was necessary, it took everything he had not to cut their stupid tongues out of each of their stupid, ego blown heads. He endured it for Erwin, and for the Corps, but it still left him in a foul mood as they left the government meeting halls.

His mood didn’t improve when they returned to their room and were greeted with the same king sized bed that had caused so much trouble the morning. Levi had denied himself thinking of their incident all day, but now it was unavoidable.

Erwin was already shedding his jacket, tossing it over the desk chair. Levi wanted to fold it, but stood awkwardly next to the bed instead. Erwin sat down, and began reading over some papers that he’d left on the desk that morning.

“Today went well,” he said scanning over notes. “I’d like to get a little more, so we can have more back up supplies, but even if we can’t get those, we have enough.” Erwin turned to Levi. “Do you think you could speak up tomorrow? The nobles always get a kick out of a good war story.” He chuckled. “I’m afraid they’ve already heard all of mine.”

“Tch, those idiots.” Levi relaxed slightly and shed his jacket, neatly folding it before putting it in his dresser drawer. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t get killed. I never agreed to kiss anyone’s ass.”

Erwin stood, walking over to Levi and put a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, Levi remembered how that hand had felt wrapped around his waist. “I know you don’t like it, but more supplies means a better chance that more of us survive.”

Levi knew he was right, because Erwin was always right. “Fine.” Erwin smiled down at him and it made Levi feel warm.

“I have a little work to do for tomorrow,” Erwin continued. “You can sleep if you want to.” Levi carefully edged away from Erwin’s hand and nodded. He got ready for bed while Erwin sat at the desk, scribbling away. When he returned to the bed, Erwin spoke, not looking up from his work.

“You should get under the covers tonight,” he said casually. “Last night you were shivering in your sleep.”

If he had looked at Levi he would have seen a human tomato. It was the closest either had come to addressing what had happened. Levi didn’t answer, but got under the covers, instantly comforted by their warmth. If he was warm, there was no way they could end up like they had that morning.

It was quiet, Erwin’s writing serving as a strange lullaby that carried Levi into sleep. One more day, he thought. One more day and they’d be back with the Survey Corps and he could pretend they had never shared a bed.

\---

When Levi woke up the next morning, there was a weight on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was in fact, an arm. Slowly he turned his head and found himself about two inches away from Erwin’s face. He could feel his warm breath on his nose.

Erwin was on his stomach and Levi had migrated from the edge of his side of the bed, to the middle. Erwin’s arm was draped over Levi, and mortified, Levi realized that his own arms had wrapped around Erwin’s holding him onto him for dear life. When Levi tried to escape, Erwin’s arm curved inward, once again trapping Levi against him.

This time though, their faces were too close, and Erwin’s face became lodged against Levi’s, lips unintentionally kissing his jaw. Levi felt an uncomfortable tightness in his groin, but couldn’t struggle without making their unintentional kiss worse. He’d had enough of this.

“Oi, Erwin,” he said loudly, hitting his arm with the palm of his hand. Erwin’s eyes shot open and to Levi’s deep satisfaction, it was Erwin who was flustered. He reeled back much like Levi had the morning previous, except being quite a bit larger than Levi, went too far and fell off the bed. If Levi hadn’t been so distracted by the burning sensation Erwin’s lips had left on his jaw he might have laughed. He heard a groan from the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

“Morning Erwin,” Levi said smugly, climbing over to Erwin’s side, peaking over the edge of the bed to find him in a heap on the floor.

“You shouted in my ear,” Erwin said, frowning up at him. Levi just shrugged.

“Get off the floor, you’re going to be late.” Erwin got up, with his back to Levi and hurried into the bathroom. Levi thought he saw a bulge in his pants, and was once again reduced to becoming a tomato. He ignored the one that had grown in his own pants, opting to think about the story he might tell today.

Nobles were easily impressed, and in that regard he had many options. Erwin had made a point though, the more invested in the cause, no matter how shallow the reason, the better chance his men had at living another day. He laid in the middle of the bed, staring into space, going over every titan kill he could remember. By the time Erwin was out of the bathroom, he had decided. He looked over as he heard the door open. Dressed in full uniform, sans gear, Erwin was back to his normal, composed self. Levi didn’t say anything as he brushed past him, heading into the bathroom.

As they walked to the meeting hall, Levi noted that they walked much closer than they ever had before. Their shoulders brushed every few strides, and Levi found that he really didn’t mind in the least.

“I decided what story to tell today,” Levi offered, breaking the silence.

“That’s good.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

This time, Levi was asked to join Erwin and the nobles at the table. He sat at Erwin’s right, shifting back and forth.

“I thought it would be a good idea for Levi to tell you all about some of what we face in the field,” Erwin began. “I know I’ve bored you with all my stories, but a tale from humanities strongest should give you a much better idea of what we’re up against.”

The nobles agreed heartily, and wine glasses were refilled, everyone leaning in towards Levi. Levi picked a spot where the wood at split on the table to stare at and began.

“When I came up from the underground to join the Corps, I wasn’t alone,” he began. “I brought two people with me, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.” He paused for a moment. “They were my friends.”

\---

Levi’s footsteps were heavy as they returned to the hotel that night. Erwin walked beside him, expression pensive. Levi knew Erwin hadn’t expected him to tell the story of how Isabel and Farlan died. Contrary, Erwin probably had expected anything but. It had been the right decision though. After the story, they were given enough funds to have a well-stocked expedition, maybe even enough for the one that would inevitably follow.

They got ready for bed in silence. Erwin didn’t have any work to do. They got into bed at the same time, both under the covers. Neither of them closed their eyes. Levi turned away from Erwin, curling into himself, staring at the opposite wall. He would have nightmares tonight. Nightmares of his friends dying, of their screams as they were ripped apart, of the pain he had felt upon finding their lifeless, dismembered bodies. Levi hadn’t cried since that day. He didn’t feel like crying, but he couldn’t deny the tightness in his chest. He clutched his arms in an “X” position against his chest, pulling his legs up over them.

He heard the rustling of covers before he felt Erwin’s hand on his shoulder. Neither said anything as his hand began to rub from his shoulder down to his elbow. Levi relaxed under his touch. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before Levi turned around. Their noses were practically touching.

He should have been nervous, but he wasn’t. He should have pushed him away, but he couldn’t. When Erwin’s fingers grazed the side of his face, Levi felt his breathe catch in his throat.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Erwin said softly.

“I know,” Levi breathed. “But it was worth it.”

“Thank you,” Erwin whispered, and then his lips were on Levis. They were softer than Levi expected, and full, overtaking Levi’s own. It wasn’t rushed when Erwin’s hand cupped his face, bringing him closer, sliding his tongue into Levi’s mouth. It wasn’t rushed when he had climbed over Levi and began to pull on the hem of his shirt, after removing his own. It had been building since they had shared the bed that first night. Hell, it had probably been building since they had met in the underground, Levi thought as Erwin sank into him. Levi didn’t think very much after that.

For the first time they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, and it was on purpose.

\---

When Levi woke up the next morning, he was curled into Erwin, his face resting in the crook of his neck, Erwin’s arms wrapped around him. Levi didn’t try to move, even if he had, their legs were tangled together.

Erwin woke a moment later, leaning down and absentmindedly kissing the corner of Levi’s mouth like they had been together for years. “We have to go back today,” Levi said matter-of-factly.

“We do,” Erwin said, leaning in to kiss his nose this time.

They untangled themselves and got up, preparing to get back to the Corps. Levi was slightly sore as he climbed off the bed, but as images of the previous night flashed before him, he realized he really didn’t care.

As they climbed into the carriage to take them back to headquarters, Levi turned to Erwin.

“You had better have a king sized bed in your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic EVER you guys! Every fandom I've ever read has at least one fic where our favorite OTP has to share a bed, and it occurred to me that I had never read one for Eruri (although I don't doubt one exists lol). I'm on vacation and I was supposed to go on a biking tour today but I wasn't feeling well so I wrote this instead. Hopefully it's the first of many! I thought about writing the sex scene but honestly I know it's going to take practice and I actually liked the quality of this fic and didn't want to bring down its quality by terribly written porn D:! Leave a comment or kudos if you want, I will probably freak out and love you forever if you do. Uhmm...I have a tumblr too (titansatemysoul.tumblr.com) if you want to find me there for feedback or just gush over Eruri feels with me.


End file.
